<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gravitational pull by treescape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350023">gravitational pull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape'>treescape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post Episode 9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a very big galaxy and Mos Pelgo was a very small town, but Din found them pretty evenly matched as to how fast they held his interest.</p><p>
  <i>Or, Din thinks about Mos Pelgo. (That's a lie; he thinks about Cobb Vanth.)</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gravitational pull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had to get some feelings out about them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a very big galaxy and Mos Pelgo was a very small town, but Din found them pretty evenly matched as to how fast they could hold his interest. For such a speck of dust on a map, Mos Pelgo had a gravitational pull to put Yavin Prime's to shame. Even here, back in Mos Eisley, it managed to hold his thoughts more tightly than just about any place ever had in the past.</p><p>Of course, Mos Pelgo would be a hell of a lot less interesting minus one particular resident; it would be disingenuous to think otherwise, and Din saw no point in that.</p><p>That didn’t mean he had to admit it to the kid.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that,” he said firmly as he finished running preflight. The child didn’t pay him any mind, simply twitched his ears and blinked his fathomless eyes in reprobation. “What do you expect me to do about it?”</p><p>Another slow blink and an inquisitive noise, and Din didn’t need to be a translator to know exactly what the child thought he should do.</p><p>“We can’t stay.”</p><p>Din saw the child's response almost before it happened, the tiny green hands reaching indignantly for an array of panels that really, <i>really</i> shouldn’t be touched just moments before takeoff. He reached out to rest one armoured hand—gentle, but firm—on top of the kid's head.</p><p>“If you don’t touch that, maybe we can visit.”</p><p>Probably he shouldn’t be making such promises—the whole purpose of this quest was, after all, to effect a separation—but in the face of those imploring eyes it was difficult not to believe that anything was possible. Surely a simple visit wasn’t out of the question. The Marshall had extended an invitation, after all, and it would be rude not to accept. Mandalorians didn’t receive a warm welcome much of anywhere, these days.</p><p>It would be nice to get one in Mos Pelgo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I'm <a href="https://treescape.tumblr.com/">treescape</a> on tumblr if you ever want to say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>